Armada Ms Starscream
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hot shot was a young mech on Optimus' team and he was harboring a secret crush on Starscream the femme seeker second in command of the Decepticons. He didn't know she also had feelings for him. They were both unaware what was going to happen to them.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hot shot was a young mech on Optimus' team and he was harboring a secret crush on Starscream the femme seeker second in command of the Decepticons. He didn't know she also had feelings for him.

They were both unaware what was going to happen to them.

The Autobots sent Hot shot out for a late night patrol. The Decepticons did the same for Starscream.

They ran into each other literally front of a cave. They both tumbled inside.

Starscream looked at Hot shot and she looked a little dizzy. "Your pretty cute." she said without thinking about it.

"Thanks." Hot shot said.

Starscream and Hot shot started to recover from the dizziness and started to kiss. "I truly do love you." Starscream told Hot shot between kisses.

"I love you too." Hot shot said.

They continued to kiss. Hot shot and Starscream threw their arms around each other. Then they made passionate love. They didn't seem to care they were on opposite sides. But their only thoughts were about their feelings for each other.

The next morning as the sun's light entered the cave, they woke up and saw that they were in each others arms.

"WHOA!" Hot shot said turning red.

"YIPE!" Starscream said starting to blush.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking." Hot shot said. His face was red with embarrassment. He never felt more embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry too." Starscream said. She looked pretty embarrassed herself. She never had done anything like that before.

"This never happened." Hot shot said.

"Agreed." Starscream said.

Hot shot saw Starscream about to take off. Every fiber of his being told him to go after her.

As Starscream took off every bit of her spark was telling her go to him.

But the two of them ignored it. Then the two of them headed back to their own bases.

They didn't tell their comrades what had happened when they asked where had they been all night. They dodged the questions they asked. So they lied when ever they asked the questions they were far to embarrassed by what had happened to tell them the truth. (Both were unaware that the truth would reveal itself in an unexpected way.)

A couple of months after it had happened Starscream and Hot shot's lives had returned to normal. Starscream was unaware of something very important. But she felt just fine. Though she noticed something was off. She hadn't got her energon period for the pass couple months.

Although she seemed rather snappish and emotional lately especially when Scavenger insulted her and the other Decepticons. But she didn't think anything of it. Neither did the other Decepticons they thought she was being typical girl.

They were also curious why Starscream complained about the smell of some of things in the base they seemed to make her sick. One of the things being Cyclonus' polish she never was bothered by it before.

"Try not putting so much on!" she said she didn't look very happy.

"No need to snap I don't put that much on to begin with!" Cyclonus said shooting a glare.

Starscream and the other Decepticons kept on fighting the Autobots. Hot shot would sometimes avoid a fight with Starscream so he wouldn't embarrass himself. But he noticed she seemed a little off. He hoped she was alright.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon moon base Starscream noticed she put on a little weight. She noticed when she step on the scale. She decided to step the scale because Cyclonus told her she looked a little chubby. That comment got him a punch in the nose.

"Served you right." Demolisher told Cyclonus. Sideways had to agree.

"Never call a girl a chubby." Sideways told him.

Starscream huffed and walked away.

Starscream would also feel cramps and have back aches. She thought it was because she wasn't working out enough. So she began to practice with her sword and hand to hand to get back in shape.

But still her back would hurt. She would rub it and groan. So she would put a heating pack on her back and lay down on her front to relax.

Once Scavenger left she seemed to be very temperamental about it. After the battle she felt exhausted. She fell asleep right away.

Megatron would abuse her but she felt pain when Megatron hit her and she felt off balance.

Starscream also seemed pretty moody when Thrust came and she took a naps almost as often as Cyclonus does. Starscream had also had been eating quite often. "Boy if you keep eating like that you will get even more chubby." Cyclonus said.

That comment made Starscream angry. She kicked him in the shin and hit him in the face. "Ouch!" Cyclonus said.

"You had that coming." Demolisher said.

"Maybe you should think before you open your mouth because you keep putting you foot in it." Thrust said.

"She didn't have to hit me!' Cyclonus said.

"Cyclonus you are inconsiderate jerk!" Starscream said and started cry.

"Now you've gone done it, you made her cry." Sideways said.

Starscream ran out of the room upset when Megatron came in. "What happened in here?" Megatron asked.

All the Decepticons pointed at Cyclonus. They told Megatron Cyclonus upset Starscream about talking about her recent weight gain. "You are more stupid than you look." Megatron said slapping Cyclonus upside the head.

"Hey!" Cyclonus said.

"You should know girls are sensitive about their weight." Thrust said.

"But she didn't she didn't have to kick me and hit me." Cyclonus said.

"If you offend a girl they'll do that." Demolisher said.

Hot shot was sitting in his room thinking about Starscream not knowing what to do. He hoped they would be together soon. He wondered if Starscream was thinking the same thing.

Starscream was at the Decepticon base sitting in her room think about Hot shot. She had been for several months and the night they spent together. She also wondered what was going on with her. She hoped everything would be alright.

Soon Sideways was found out pulling a fast one on the Decepticons and disappeared. Starscream thought that was not the last they were going to see or hear of Sideways.

The next day she met Tidal-wave who was called in by Thrust. He was one big Decepticon. Starscream was even more shocked when he combined with Megatron. This was a whole new game.

Wheeljack joined the Decepticons a bit later. Starscream wondered if everything was going to be alright.

Hot shot was also hoping that as he was training the young recruit Side swipe. Who was really the little brother Hot shot thought died as a sparkling long ago. Red alert confirmed they were brothers with CNA test for that Hot shot was happy. But he was thinking about Starscream and that night they spent together.

Starscream soon found herself abandoned by her teammates. Starscream returned to the base furious and completely exhausted. She attacked Thrust out of anger. Cyclonus and Demolisher didn't mind even though Wheeljack was a bit concerned Starscream's temper was out of control. Megatron told Starscream to stop and get herself repaired.

After taking an energy bath Starscream went to return the Star saber and heard Megatron and Thrust mocking her and planning to do away with her. Starscream began to fight and cause havoc. But she was starting to have trouble catching her breath. Starscream managed to escape with Tidal wave in hot pursuit.

After Tidal wave retreated Starscream joined the Autobots. She still wasn't feeling like herself after a bit she finally managed to catch her breath. Now ready to attack the con base Starscream now was ready for this. After fighting the cons they managed to succeed liberating the minicons things returned to normal.

But Starscream wasn't feeling like herself. She had been having these horrible cramps. Once back at the Autobots base she was curled up on the couch the Autobots used. Red alert covered her with an electric blanket set on cozy.

"Starscream the heat should help ease the pain of your cramps." Red alert said.

"Thank you," Starscream said. She looked so uncomfortable. The other Autobots and the kids hoped she would be okay.

Cliffhanger!

(What is going on with Starscream?)

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Starscream had been lying on the couch in tight ball for some time. Red alert would check on her every once and a while. Starscream didn't look so good. Swindle and the star saber minicons began to massage her. Starscream sighed quietly as Red alert turn the heat of blanket up or down or when minicons began to massage a new spot.

The minicon alarm sounded there was a minicon. It wasn't on earth or the moon it was on Mars. Only Jetfire and Starscream could get it.

Starscream thought maybe a little exercise would help her.

Red alert saw Starscream off the couch and on her feet. "Starscream you should go back lay down again." Red alert said.

"I think maybe some exercise might help." she said. So she decided to help out.

"I don't know Starscream." Red alert said.

"I'll be okay," Starscream said.

"What do you think Optimus?" Red alert asked.

"Okay you can go, but if you get any worse I'll have Jetfire will bring you back for medical treatment." Optimus said.

"Understood." Starscream said.

Once arriving on Mars Starscream's pain was getting from uncomfortable to unbearable. "What is wrong me?" Starscream asked. She knew she must find the minicon. But the search was hard because of the pain.

Starscream decided to take a break. She sat down and tried to relax for a few minutes but it was impossible her pain was still getting worse. Worried her minicons ran to find Jetfire.

Jetfire and his minicon came up with the Star saber minicons.

"Hey Starscream," Jetfire said.

"Hey Jetfire." she said.

He saw Starscream's face it looked like she was in a great pain.

Then he saw Starscream get look on her face. She looked like she was going to be sick. Starscream hunched over and vomited.

"Starscream I got to get you back to the base." Jetfire said.

"But I have to help, what about the minicon?" Starscream said.

"I'll worry about that later you need medical attention." Jetfire said.

"But Jetfire." Starscream said then clutched her middle. Starscream was crying.

"No buts you need help now." Jetfire said. He knew she might resist so he cuffed her. "Just so you'll come with me." he said.

"No fair." Starscream said.

"When it comes to health of my comrades I don't have to be fair!" Jetfire said. He helped Starscream to her feet. Starscream was in so much pain she couldn't stand up straight.

"Take it easy." Jetfire said.

He called prime and explained the situation.

"Understood and don't take off the cuffs until she gets into the medical bay." Optimus said.

"Isn't that a bit a harsh?" Rad asked.

"When it comes to stubborn bots who refuse medical help sometimes you have to be harsh." Optimus said.

Starscream was being taken back to earth by the concerned Jetfire. Starscream saw something it was the minicon. "Jetfire I see the minicon." she said.

"You do where?" Jetfire asked.

"There on that asteroid." she said and groaned.

Jetfire knew he had to hurry Starscream's life might be at risk. Megatron came in. Starscream wanted to fight him to protect the minicon but was in too much pain. "Little minicon fire on the Decepticons do not be used as a tool of war. Us Autobots will protect you. So fire!" She said and groaned.

The little minicon fired and Starscream put him in the cargo place on Jetfire's back. Starscream wanted to be back in the base now, more than ever she was in some much pain. The pain was so bad she didn't even feel like she fly any further.

Megatron saw Starscream was out of sorts so he could finish her off and take the sword and the shield.

Jetfire saw Megatron and he knew he was heading over to finish off Starscream. He knew if Starscream was in full health she would defend herself and fight back fiercely. But she was in so much pain she even grabbed his arm and began to cry because of the pain.

She was squeezing arm so tight that it hurt him. Jetfire knew that Starscream was in serious pain.

Jetfire had to get her out of there. The weapons started to glow it blew Tidal wave and Thrust back and knocked out Megatron.

Jetfire was relieved now but his worry came back when he saw Starscream clutch her middle. It was time to head back. "Come on let's get you back to the base." Jetfire said.

"I don't think I can fly any further." Starscream said.

Jetfire knew that Starscream needed serious medical attention. He held her in his arms bridal style. "Hang in there Starscream." he said.

Once landing on earth they were warped back to the base. Jetfire explained what had happened. Starscream cried out she was in so much pain.

"Okay Starscream let's get you into the medical bay." Red alert said.

Starscream was lying in medical bed. Red alert felt her stomach. "Feels rigid." he said. So Red alert did an ultrasound. "My word Starscream, pregnant." he said.

"I'm not pregnant I never did it with any of the Decepticons." Starscream said.

"Are you sure it can't be one of us Autobots." Red alert said.

Starscream got an embarrassed look on her face. "Well," she said and told him about the night she spent with Hot shot while they were suppose to be on patrol. "It was my first time, and it was months ago." she said.

Red alert decide to talk to Hot shot about it.

Hot shot told Red alert it was true and it was his first time. He didn't mean for it to happen. "Okay then come with me now there is something you must know about what is going on with Starscream." Red alert said.

The others saw Red alert take Hot shot into the Medical bay they wondered why he did that. Red alert did the ultrasound again. There was a sparkbeat. "See this Hot shot, you got Starscream pregnant." Red alert said.

"My word I don't believe it." Hot shot said. "I still don't know how this went unnoticed by everyone on both sides for so long." he said.

"I'll explain how it is possible later, now I will see how far along your little sparkling is, and then I will find out what is causing Starscream's pain." Red alert said.

"I guess you are going to tell the others." Hot shot said. He felt pretty ashamed of himself.

"Yes I am you should have told us from the beginning." Red alert said.

"I was too embarrassed." Hot shot admitted.

"I was embarrassed too." Starscream said.

"It's okay I'm not mad. I don't know about the others but assure you will make sure this sparkling is delivered safely." Red alert said.

Red alert went out of the med bay and told everyone what was going. "I thought I didn't use my head at times." Jetfire said.

"Come on Jetfire relax Hot shot and Starscream probably didn't mean to, you know it's sometimes the heat of the moment." Smokescreen said.

The others agreed with Smokescreen.

"But we must be there for Hot shot and Starscream because of this they need our full support." Scavenger said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Will my Bro's sparkling be alright?" Side swipe asked.

"I think so I must check how far along she is and what is causing her pain." Red alert said.

"Okay keep us posted." Optimus said.

Now back in the medical bay Red alert calculated that the sparkling was at least 38 weeks or more. "Starscream I found the cause of your pain, your in labor." Red alert said.

Starscream was shocked she was having her sparkling now. Red alert was checking Starscream's progress. "Well looks like you are almost there you are going to have this sparkling soon." Red alert said. He knew Starscream had been in labor for at least 11 hours.

Red alert broke Starscream's fluids in order to move labor along much quicker.

Starscream grabbed a hold of Hot shot's hand and yelled. Hot shot was doing his best give Starscream comfort.

Everyone heard Starscream's yell and became concerned. "Red alert what is going on in there?" Rad asked.

"Starscream is labor." Red alert answered.

Everyone was worried if the sparkling would be born healthy.

Starscream was in a great deal of pain.

"Okay Starscream it's time." Red alert said.

Starscream cried out as Red alert told her to push. Then after half an hour of pushing a girl seeker sparkling was born. Starscream and Hot shot heard the sparkling cries. Those cries were like music to their ears.

Red alert then gave the sparkling a thorough examination because Starscream had no prenatal care.

Hot shot and Starscream were worried about their daughter.

"I hope she's okay." Starscream said.

"I hope so too." Hot shot said.

Red alert came over with a smile. "She is very healthy and full term." Red alert said. Then handed Starscream the swaddled sparkling.

"Hello sweetie, I had no idea you were coming but mommy already loves you so much." Starscream said holding her close to her spark.

Hot shot carefully stroked his daughter's head. "Starscream I have to tell you something." Hot shot said.

"What is it?" Starscream asked.

"Ever since they day I met you I had been in love with you and now that we have a sparkling will you marry me?" Hot shot said.

"I thought you would never ask because I feel the same way as you." Starscream said. "I want to be part of the Autobot team permanently." she said.

Starscream looked at Red alert. "Red alert can you change my Decepticon symbols into Autobot symbols?" she asked.

"I would love too." Red alert said.

"What should we name her?" Hot shot asked.

"How about Starshine? Because she reminds me of shiny star filling my life with light." Starscream said.

"It's perfect." Hot shot said.

Starshine was healthy little red and yellow seeker sparkling. Who was loved dearly by her mother and father.

(Soon the rest of the Autobots will meet Starshine!)

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Red alert came out the medical bay. "Well?" Optimus said.

"Everything is alright both mother and sparkling are doing fine." Red alert said.

"What a relief." Fred said.

"It's a good thing." Billy said.

"Yes Billy it is a very good thing." Scavenger said.

Smokescreen slapped Side swipe on the back. "Your an uncle now." he told Side swipe.

"I know, it feels great." Side swipe said.

"What is it?" Rad asked.

"What it is what?" Red alert said.

"The sparkling is it a boy or a girl?" Billy asked.

"A girl." Red alert said.

"Wow Hot shot has a daughter. I always thought if became a father he would have a son." Jetfire said.

"That is what you get for thinking." Alexis said.

"So can we see sparkling?" Side swipe asked.

"I have to make sure it's okay with Hot shot and Starscream. But I have favor to ask all of you can all of you help make the supplies that Hot shot and Starscream need for their sparkling?" Red alert asked.

"Sure thing." they said. They wanted to do anything to help.

Side swipe had been holding something he had been working since Red alert told them Starscream was pregnant with his brother Hot shot's sparkling. The other's but Red alert knew what it was.

"Side swipe what are you holding?" Red alert asked.

"It's a present for the sparkling I had been working on it since you told us the star piece of it I made a few days ago I hadn't fill the hole until now. The star piece was suppose originally be a little paper weight but after hearing the news I made some adjustments and filled it with some beads that Alexis gave me and welded a pole to it and now it's a sparkling rattle." Side swipe said.

Red alert took a look at the rattle it was sturdy and well made and didn't fall apart. Side swipe did a good job at putting it together in such a short time. "It's very nice Side swipe I'm sure your new niece will love it." Red alert said.

Red alert went into the medical bay. "You two feel up for some visitors?" Red alert said.

"They want to see her don't they?" Starscream asked.

"Yes they do." Red alert said.

"I hope their not mad at me." Hot shot said.

"Not mad just a little surprised at you." Red alert said.

"Well let them in." Starscream said.

All the Autobots came in with the children following close behind. "Awww!" they said when they saw Starshine in Starscream's arms.

"Hot shot you know you should have told us right away what had happen all those months ago." Optimus said.

"I know but I was too embarrassed, and worried what you might say about me having feelings for a Decepticon." Hot shot said.

"I understand that is a hard thing to do, but we would have understood. This is love we're talking about Hot shot." Smokescreen said.

"We'll help in any way that we can." Blurr said.

"Thanks guys." Hot shot said.

"I made a little something for the sparkling." Side swipe said showing them the rattle.

"That is so sweet of you Side swipe." Starscream said.

Starshine began to fuss. "Shush." Starscream said rocking her.

Side swipe began to shake the rattle for her. Starshine saw the rattle and stopped crying and reached for it with her little hand.

"Looks like she likes your present Side swipe." Scavenger said.

"Side swipe would like to hold her?" Starscream asked.

"I never held a sparkling before." Side swipe said.

"I never held one before either but when I held my little Starshine it felt so good." Hot shot said.

"Sure I can hold her." Side swipe said.

"Okay sit down first." Red alert told him as he pulled up a chair.

Side swipe sat down in the chair. "Keep your arm under her head." Red alert said.

Hot shot handed Starshine to Side swipe. Side swipe stayed perfectly still. "Hey there I'm your uncle Side swipe." Side swipe said.

"She is a very lovely sparkling you two should be proud." Scavenger said.

"Thanks," Hot shot said.

The others were wondering how Starscream didn't know she was pregnant. "Well I remember at the Decepticon base while was there she was rather sensitive to smells." Scavenger said.

"Yes I was I didn't know why." Starscream said.

"Yes she did seem on the moody side but the other Decepticons said Starscream was always like that. But I noticed the other Decepticons tried to stay out of her way. If they made her angry she punched them in the face. Mostly Cyclonus is the one who got punched." Scavenger said.

"Yes I punched him, he called me chubby." Starscream said. "I noticed after that I put on a little weight." she said.

"After Scavenger left I gained a little more weight and I noticed I began to tire out easily. I attacked Thrust after I made it back to the Decepticon base exhausted. I came here and then found out I was going to have my specail little surprise." Starscream explained.

"But why wasn't she showing?" Smokescreen asked.

"It depend on the position the sparkling is in while in the womb. I think Starscream was carrying her sparkling more towards the back." Red alert said.

"That explains why my back was sore. I thought I was have gas and indigestion from all the extra food I was eating but I think it might of been the sparkling moving." Starscream said.

"Those cramps you were having during our mission must have been contractions." Jetfire said.

"That is exactly what they were." Red alert said.

"I hope the next time I'm pregnant I'll know so I can take good care of myself. I normally do I don't drink high grade or smoked Cy-gars like most of the Decepticons at the base. I think it's dumb things to do." Starscream said.

"I'm very glad you didn't do any drinking or smoking. I think that little Starshine will grow into a beautiful femme on day." Red alert said.

"Thank you." Starscream said.

The other Autobots began to get ready for the surprise sparkling. "There the crib is finished." Scavenger said.

Red alert placed a mobile he made over the crib.

The kids place a blanket they made for the sparkling in the crib. Even some large toys they bought for the sparkling went into the nursery.

Red alert tested the baby monitor.

Jetfire and the others put together everything else and put it in the nursery. With all the Autobots and humans working together they got everything ready in just two days.

Starscream was still resting in the medical bay. Red alert want to keep her in the medical bay for one more day just to make sure both mother and sparkling are fit enough to leave.

It was May 10th on a Friday. Little Starshine was born on the 8th.

The kids realized mother's day was on Sunday and talk to the bots about it.

"Looks like Starscream will be the first mother Transformer to get specail treatment on mother's day." Jetfire said.

"Yes she is." Alexis said.

Hot shot took the kids to the store and they picked out a card for Starscream. It was a first mother's day card.

On Saturday Starscream came out of the medical bay. There was something on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Hot shot asked her.

"I'm worried what Megatron would do if he found out. He might take her and make her a Decepticon or worse!" she said.

"Don't worry we won't let that happen." Hot shot said.

"Yes none of us will." Optimus said.

The others agreed.

"Thank you so much." Starscream said.

"Remember Starscream you are off duty for about two months your on maternity leave." Red alert said.

"I know." Hot shot said.

When Starscream woke up on Sunday morning. She saw Hot shot standing in front of her with tray of food. She was wondering why she was getting breakfast in bed.

"Happy mother's day sweet-spark." Hot shot said.

"Mother's day?" Starscream asked.

Hot shot explained it to her.

Starscream was surprised on earth there was a holiday just for mothers. Starscream saw the card and looked at it. "The kids picked it out." Hot shot said.

"It's so cute." Starscream said.

Starscream was happy to be a mother and Hot shot was happy to be a father.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Starscream was tending to Starshine. "You are such a sweetie." Starscream said.

The other Autobots went to battle.

So Starscream was alone in the base. Except for Red alert and the kids. There was some noise. Thrust had broke into the base. Red alert made the children hide and had Starscream lock herself and the sparkling in the nursery.

Thrust was searching for the Skyboom shield and the Star saber. Then he heard something. It sounded almost like crying.

Starscream was trying to sooth her fussy child by shaking the rattle Side swipe gave to the sparkling.

"Sounds like a sparkling. But I have no time for that now I have to find the weapons." Thrust said.

He found the weapons and began to think about the sound heard. "I thought I heard a sparkling or could of been faulty machinery." Thrust said.

He warped back to the moon base and met up with other cons. "Very good Thrust you have brought us the Skyboom shield and the Star saber sword." Megatron asked.

"Yes sir but I heard a sound when I came in to the Autobots base." Thrust said.

"So what?" Cyclonus said.

"Shut up Cyclonus!" Megatron barked. "What did you hear Thrust?' he asked.

"I was sure I heard the crying of a sparkling." Thrust said.

"A sparkling are you that stupid? All the sparklings Autobot and Decepticon are refugees like their families." Cyclonus said.

"Yes but I heard one. At least I thought I did. It could of been faulty machinery. The sound was very faint I couldn't tell." Thrust said.

"Maybe the Autobots found an expect femme and delivered her baby." Wheeljack said.

"Do you think Starscream could be the mother?" Demolisher asked.

"You are stupid Starscream wasn't pregnant." Cyclonus said.

"Maybe Demolisher is right I heard stories that some femmes didn't know they were pregnant until the sparkling was born." Wheeljack said. "I should know my mother told me she didn't know she was pregnant until I was born!" he said.

"Okay you got me." Cyclonus said.

"We'll worry about this later. Thrust you should of went to look if you thought you heard a sparkling because that way I could have raised a perfect successor from scratch! But what is done is done. We can probably get more information about this later." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Thrust said.

At the Autobot base Red alert made it to the nursery and knocked on the door. "Starscream Thrust is gone you can come out." Red alert said.

Starscream came out feeding Starshine. "Did he take?" Starscream asked.

"Yes he did be the good thing is no one was hurt." Red alert said.

"I hope he didn't hear Starshine, she was starting to cry when Thrust invaded the base." Starscream said.

"He probably did and he probably reported what he heard." Red alert said.

"I hope they don't come back here to look for her." Starscream said.

"Don't worry we won't let them doing anything." Red alert said.

The Decepticons destroyed a comet that was near earth's atmosphere and Optimus prime sacrificed himself to save earth. Hot shot took it the hardest and wasn't being much of a help. He was even pushing away Starscream and Starshine.

Scavenger decided enough was enough and he took Hot shot out of the base to teach him a lesson.

The other Autobots were helping out. Finally Hot shot realized what he was doing and stopped.

The others were relieved. Hot shot went up to Starscream. "Sweet-spark I'm so sorry." he said.

"It's okay." she said.

Hot shot then stroked his little daughter's head.

Now Hot shot was commander of the Autobots.

Hot shot was a bit nervous about taking the Matrix at first. But Hot shot remember Optimus wanted him to have it. He took a deep breath and let it out. So he took the Matrix and placed it in his chest cavity.

Hot shot changed into a new version of himself.

 _Arise Shotimus prime._

He heard in his mind.

The others were shocked at Hot shot's change.

"So Hot shot how does it feel to be the new commander?" Alexis asked.

"Great, I heard a voice call me Shotimus prime." Hot shot said.

"I heard sometimes once the Matrix is passed down the holder gets a new name sometimes." Smokescreen said.

"Looks like you name is now Shotimus." Scavenger said.

"We are ready to serve you Shotimus prime sir." Jetfire said.

The Autobots were finishing up their ship. Starscream even tried to help. Red alert made specail sling so she could carry Starshine close to he middle. He also made on to carry her on her back.

Shotimus would sometimes carry his daughter in one of them. Which meant hearing uncontrollable laughing from some of the other Autobots. Side swipe didn't laugh all he did was ask if he could ever do it.

"You can when you babysit." Starscream said.

"Babysit? You what me to babysit her?" Side swipe asked.

"Shotimus and I agreed when we need a sitter we'll go to you. You are go to sitter. You are her uncle." Starscream said.

Side swipe blushed and got silly smile on his face. "I'll do my best," he said.

"Starscream your embarrassing him." Smokescreen said.

"I'm not trying to," she said.

The crew continued to build the ship. They even placed in a nursery for little Starshine who is only a month old.

With the humans tagging along things were going to be wild. Once they neared the Decepticon ship the Autobots engaged the Decepticons in battle. Megatron saw Shotimus. "Who are you?" Megatron asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Shotimus said. "I am Shotimus prime!" he said.

The Decepticons retreated. Everyone was alright. Shotimus had never felt such a rush. But he was relieved that it was over. Now it was time to head back to Cybertron.

Megatron was laughing will floating through space. "Looks like I have a new foe." Megatron said.

"You all did well." Shotimus said.

A worm hole appeared and sucked Red alert and Side swipe in.

Shotimus had arrived on the planet to save them. "Megatron use the requiem blaster." Shotimus said.

"Call me Galvatron." Galvatron said.

Once Nemesis prime was destroyed both teams headed off to Cybertron.

Upon the threat of Unicron Side swipe decided to go on a mission to talk to Galvatron by invading the Decepticon base.

"But what will Shotimus do about it Side swipe may need help." Alexis said.

"Side swipe decided to do something that might risk his life and even though he is Shotimus' younger brother he can not play favorites it is tough thing for Shotimus." Red alert said.

Wheeljack and Side swipe teamed up to get the traitor Thrust. They witnessed the horrors of Unicron. Wheeljack knew he had to do something. Wheeljack had been wounded in a fight against Megatron. Wheeljack knew where he truly belonged.

Wheeljack found his life saved from Unicron by Shotimus prime.

Megatron upon seeing the threat of Unicron is real he knew it was time for a truce and stop Unicron.

Wheeljack was recovering in the medical bay of the Autobot ship.

Now it was time to defeat Unicron.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Starscream hoped everything would be alright. The war on Unicron had begun. She was pretty nervous.

The team had returned. Demolisher's minicon Blackout got data on Unicron apparently his weak spot was on his neck. The crew began to attack. Meanwhile Shotimus and Galvatron went inside the giant bot.

If it wasn't for the kids they would be stuck forever. Jetfire got the kids out of there when Shotimus and Galvatron started to fight. Their fight began to reawaken the giant. They were about to fall into the maw of the beast.

Galvatron seeing no other way knew he had to be dropped. "Shotimus just let go, if you there will be no hate for Unicron to feed on." Galvatron said.

"I'm not leaving you." Shotimus said.

"I said cut me loose." Galvatron said and cute himself free from Shotimus' grip. "You've won Shotimus and take care of your men they need you." he said.

Shotimus came back after Unicron disappeared he had a grim look on his face. "All members of the Decepticon army I have some bad news Galvatron has sacrifice himself to keep Unicron from harming us. I'm afraid we will never hear from him again. I tried to save him but he cut his track belt to make me let go. He was like any other con and brave leader to the end." Shotimus said.

The Decepticons were shocked.

"Oh Shotimus I wish there was something we could've done to help." Starscream said.

"Bro what we going to do?" Side swipe asked.

"First we are going to take the kids home then we're going to rebuild our home." Shotimus said.

"Yes sir." the Autobots said.

"You Decepticons are welcome to help and stay this is your home too." Shotimus said.

"Thanks Shotimus." one of the Decepticons said.

Now it was all over things will continue.

Starscream and Shotimus know that their Daughter's journey would soon begin.

The end.


End file.
